the Darkness of my heart
by ToTaL hAwTi SlAsH lUvR
Summary: Ok guys this story is about a gothic girl named Marie who comes to work at Fosters She makes new frends quicky & even finds love but there are forses thretening her happyness & she has a dark secret that shes afriad to tell. REVEIW PLZ! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

AN: OK guys i know my story keeps getting deleted so heres a new version hope you like it! PS my BFF is betareeding for me so it will be bettter NO FLAMES!!!

Hi. My name is Marie Bloody Ebony D'arkness. Im 16 years old and have long black hair with red strikes down that back and purple eyes. Im gothik and emo too so I wear lots of black makeup an cloths. today i was waering a marlin manson tshirt and and short black mini skirt that showd off my hawt legs and combat boots and fishnet stockings and gloves. I also had on black eyeliner black lipstick white fondation and brown blush. Im also a vampire so I drink blood and stuff but nobody noes that. today i was looking for a job bcuz i got fired from my old one for beating up my bastard coworker (an: shes relly tough btw).

I came to fosters to get a job bcuz I thought imaginary frends were cool. I went up the steps and knocked on the door a Bunny in a suit answered.

"Yes" he said "what do you want?"

"Hi Id like to apply for a job here please" I said

The bunny was looking at me and thinking and I could tell he was undressing me with his eyes!!!! (That perv!!!)

Come with me" he said so i followed him up to his office where an old lady was sitting.

"Who the fuck is this piece of shit!" she screamed I could tell she didn't like me

"She wants a job here" The bunny (aka Mr Heriman) said

"I DON'T WANT HER FUCKING KIND IN MY HOUSE!!" She shreaked knocking ober a vase. I could tell she was a bitch. then she left.

"I need a job here mister bunny plez" i relly needed that job cuz if I didn't get it my dad would get angery and beet me and rape me. I was on my knees begging and was almost ready to slit my wrists.

"Fine" said Mr Herriman "but you have to do somthing for me first"

At first i didnt understand butt when he started taking off his cloths i understood. I sigh and we did it for about half an hour (i had to do this with my last boss too so i was used to it). then after we were done mister heriman called a girl named franky to give me a tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OK Here is the next chapter betaread by my BFFL Alexa U ROX GURL!!! LUV YA!!!!!!!!!!! Srry it took so long lol. oh and btw IM NOT A FAKE!!! OK!!!! IVE HAD A LOT OF PPL TELL ME IM A FAKE BUT IM NOT!!!! AND FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME DIS IS NOT A RIPOFF OF MY IMORTAL ITS INSPIRED BY MY IMMORTAL BCUZ I FUCKING LUV THAT FANFICTION BUT THEYR NOT THE SAME!!! SO STOP IT!!!!!!! FUCK U ALL IF YOU DONT LIK THIS DONT READ IT IM FUCKING TIRED OF U FLAEMRS I DONT DISERVE ANY OF THIS CRAP!!!! FUCK YOU ALLL!!! But 2 those who give me good revews I LUV YOU GUYZ!!! UR AWSUM!!**

Then a gurl named franky came in2 the room. she was wering a tight short mini skert with 3 days grace ritten on the butt and a hot black mcr pop top and hawt pink fishnet stalkings an gloves. Her hair was died ebony black and was tied bak in a ponytail. I felt myself git kinda horny (an: shes bi, btw). I was still only half dressed from when i did u-know-wut with mr haryman so she gave me a weard look then looked at mr heryman disgusted but she didnt say n e thing about it.

"ok" she said "lets go for the tour"

so i followed her for the tour.

"so r you getting a job here?" she asked me smiling.

"Yeh" I said back "I hoep i get it."

"Im sure u will" said Franki happyly. "we really need new workers here the last one we had commited suicide so now we really need a new one."

"k" I said. then she began to show me arond. she began to talk when...

"MS FRANKY!!!!!!" SAid mr Herimans fucking voice from that fucking intercom thingy. "GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RITE NOW I NEED YOU!!!!"

"Fuck!" said franky. "ok dont wory ill get wilt 2 show u around ok. WILT GET DOWN HERE WE NEED A TOUR!!! Srry about this wilt will help you."

"ok" I said and then she ran off. I leaned against the wall in a sexy way while i was waiting for this wilt guy. i was getting bored and almost started sliting my rists when suddenly wilt came!!! i gasped i couldn't beleve it he was an imaginry frend and he was sooooooooooooo tall!!!! hE was wearing a panik at teh disko t-shirt and a underside down cross nacklace like one i had and black jeans with chains. he had white foundation all over his red face and black lipstick and eyeliner and maskara and 6 piercing in his spiky cheek thingys. he WAS so fucking hawt and i felt kinda a conection to him.

"hi" he said suicidally. "you must be Marie. Here let me give u a tour."

"Ok!" i said hppyly so we went on a tour. he showed me all the rooms like the tea room and the bedrooms and the kitchen. He was about to show me another room when sudenly... he tripped and fell on my in a sexual way!!!!!!!! We both blushed and suddenly i felt him get hard down there if you know what i mean lol ;)

"Omg im so sorry!" he said jumping off me saying sorry over and over agian. he was so sweet.

"lol its ok" i said "its not like ive never felt a guys boner bfore" i laffed and we both laffed. Then suddenly I looked at his arm. he had a tatoo that said Wilt and Eduardo with a heart.

"Whos Edwardo?" i asked. "is he your bf?"

Then suddenly wilt's face got all said and suicidal and i felt bad.

"Im sorry you don't have to tell me" I said trying to comfert him.

"No its ok" He said sadly "I trust you."

Wilt told me about how a imginry frend named edwardo had been his bf for almost 5 years. They were so close and everyone had thought they were so cute together they were even going to hav a kid butt eduardo had a misscarrage. then soon after eduardo was adopted by a mean man.

"Eduardo tried to get away" explaned wilt "but his mean owner found him and killed him"

Wilt started crying. I hugged him. I felt so good to hug him and i was blushing so hard but I decided i shouldnt try to put the move on him right away bcuz he had lost someone close.

"I'm so sorry" I said "you dont have to show me around n e more if you dont want to i'll be ok."

"No its ok" he said. then he showed me around a bit more. Suddenly we came across two guys maeking out. They were making out hardly it waz so hawt i almost had aorganism cuz it waz so fukking hawt! Then they stoped an looked at me. I gasped. The blue imagnry friend one was soooooooo hawt! He had dark black eyes and black lips and black eyeliner and he was wearing a hot fishnet shirt that showed off his manly six pack. The other guy was a human he waz wering dark blue jeans and a shirt with a upsidedown cross on it and a pentagram earing and a lip ring and lots of white foundation and black makeup. He was pretty hot to but not as hot as the other guy. I knew the human one was bi jest by looking at him butt i wasnt sure about teh imgnry frend one.

"Marie these are bloo and mac" said wilt. mac come up to say hi.

"Hi there nice to hav u here" said mac. He had such deep dark red eyes that surpressed so much pain and misery. I smiled nicely at him.

"EVERYONE COME DOWN TO THE KITCHEN" said mr herimans voice sudnly through the microphone thingy. "DINNER IS READY"

So we all went down to get dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OMG I DIDNT GET A LOT OF REVEWS FOR CHAPTER 2!!! WTF IS RONG WITH U PPL WHY WONT YOU RED MY STORY!!!! I WERKED RELLY RELLY HARD ON THIS AND I WOULD LIKE REVEWS!!! BUT NOT FLAMES BCUZ I AM SICK OF FLAMES!!! PLEASE REVEIW!!!!

Then i went to the kitchen. I gasped. It was sooooooooo big there were so many imaginry freinds there. Wilt introduced me to all of them and they all smiled at me and liked me right away. then i sat down next to wilt and smiled flirtasishly at him. he blushed and got a boner. I lold. Then Mac and Bloo sat down across from me and this bird thingy sat beside me on my other side.

"Oh you must be the new worker" said the bird thing (an: Im making coco's words into english cuz it is easier OK!). She had long black hair that was stuck up and a green day shirt and big DD breasts and hawt corset pircings and and hawt pink fishnet stakings that showd off her hawt legs. "nice to have you here. I'm coco."

She shook my hand

"Hi" I said. I smiled I was already making frends. Then madame foster walked in and saw me

"WHAT THA FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE!!!!!!" she screamed

"She's here to work" said wilt defending me and glaring at the old bitch. I blushed he was so sweet.

"I ALREDY TOLD YOU I DONT WANT THIS PEACE OF SHIT HERE!!!!!!!" She screamed. Then she threw a plate at me but I ducked. She tryd to throw another one at me but Franky and Heriman grabbed her and took her upstairs to give her her medicine and make her go to sleep.

"Sorry about that" said wilt "you see madame fosters used to luv Eduardo but they never got together becuz he was with me and when she found out he died she was never the same she went kinda crazy.

"Yeah it has nothing to do with u shes just an old bich thats all" sed coco.

but i didn't feel good. I went up to my room they gave me and pulled a razer out of the drawer. I cryd and started cutting my rists I was afraid i didnt belong here.

"I don't belong..." i whispered as crimson tears of blood flowd down my face and onto the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OMFG I ONLY REVEWS I GOT WERE FLAMES!!!!!!!! STOP FLAMING ME!!! ITS NOT FAIR!!! IM NOT A BAD RITER I HAV A BETA NOW OK!!!!!! SO STFU!!!

I was lying on my bed crying when someone knocked on my door.

"cum in" i said suicidally. the door opened and in came... Mac!

"O hi," I said sitting up as he came over to me. "ur mac rite"

"yeh" he said "but people just call me darkness now ever since i bacome a goff and a satanist.

I was astatic. "OMG!!" I screamed. "Im a goth and a santanist to!!!"

"OMG REALLY!" He said serprised

"yah!" I said. I blushed a little bit as i looked into his dark red eyes. They held such misery and pain and I felt sympahny for him. I didn't want to fall in luv with him thou becuz he wasnt my tipe and also he was dating bLoo and was probabyl gay to.

"well by" said Darkness smiling at me goffically. "I got to go. I hope to see you later ok"

"Yah!" i said excited. I was glad he liked me okay we could b good frneds.

Then he left my room.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: OK GUYS I WROTE THIS CHAPTER LIKE RIGHT AFTER CHAPTER 4 I WAS SOOOOOOO EXCITED TO GET IT ON!! HERE IS CAHPTER 5 (THINGS ARE GONNA GET HAWT NOW LOL!!!)

I was still lying on my bed. it had been hours since Darkness came to see me. I was listening to the MCR song Cancer and was singing along loudly when that green dildo imagry frend (an: I 4got his name OK!!) walked by wearing a Jesse McCartny shirt and told me to STFU! (he was such a fucking prep). I gave him the middle finger and he ran off. then I turnd up the volume even louder and didnt care if anyone herd bcuz i was still pissed off aboot madam fucking fosters being a bitch and treating me like shit. sudenly the door knocked agan

"Come in" i said depressedly. In walked... WILT!

"OMG Hi wilt!" I said jumping up and walking ovor to him. "how are you"

"Im fine" he said shyly (omg guys are so cute when there shy) "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Darkness had said you still seemed said and he thought that since i new you better i mite be able to help you feel better.

"Oh" i said turning away from him. "no its okay I'll be alright madame foster is such a bich thou but i'll get over it I think"

We were both real silent. I was blushing a bit becuase wilt was sooooooooooo hawt but he was probably still in love with edward so he couldnt be mine

"Marie" he said sudenly turning to me

"Ya" I said. Suddenly... WILT GRABBED ME AND PULLED ME INTO A PASSIONATE KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OMG!" I screamed after he kissed me "OMG WAHT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!!!!"

Wilt began to cry "I'm so srry Marie its just when I first laid eyes on you i new I luvd you. I luvd edwardo but hes ded now so I hav to move on. I luv you marie i want to be with you"

Bloody tears ran down his face and onto my bed and he turned his head away. "u proably hate me now"

"No wilt" I said suductively. He turned to me in surprise. "I luv you too ive always loved you ever since I saw you I knew you were the one for me"

hE Gasped. "Relly" he said

"Yah" I said "I think your really hawt!"

Then I pulled him on top of me and we started making out hawtly. He was feeling me all over and I started to get horny. I smiled at him sudictivly and bagan to take off me cloths. He understood so he took off his clothes too. tHEN He put his thingy in my womanhood and we did it!

"OMG!!" I screamed having a orgasm "OMG MORE!!!!"

Then we fell asleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

IM SO SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN AWHILE IVE JUST BEEN REALLY FRUSTRATED WITH ALL THE FLAMS IVE BEEN GETING! I DON'T FUCKING DISIRVE THAT! IM NOT PURFECT I KNOW NOBODY IS JUST BECAUSE I CANT SPELL AS WELL AS YOU DOESNT MEAN IM STOPID! SO FUCK YOU! ALSO IM NOT A TROLL SO STOP SAYING I AM! TARA GILBIE WAS TOTALLY SEROUS WHEN SHE ROTE MY IMMORTAL SO WHY AM I ANY DIFFERENT! IVE ALREADY TOLD YOU I RELATE TO HER BECUS SHE HAS SPELLING PROBLEMS TO! SOM OF THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY MY IMORTAL SO IT MIGHT SEEM SIMILIR BUT IT GETS RELLY DIFFERNT LATER ON I PROMIS! SO STOP FLAMING ME!

When I woke up it was raining outside wich mad me very hapy. the clouds were so dark just like my soul. then i remembered what happend last night i gasped and turned ovr but wilt was gone. I was kind of sad becuase i wanted to snugle with him a bit before i had to work becase that was the best sex i ever had but i new i had to work or else heriman might come in and rape me and that would be gross.

I got dressed. I put on my grey GC shirt with red lace down the sides (i made it myself the lace was dyed with my blood) and my tiny Alice cooper mini skirt the showed off my cute but (i was also wearing a black skull thong) and my red fishnets and three pairs of balck earings with skulls and a huge nose ring with a upside down cross hanging from it and my pentagram bely button ring. Then I put on lots of red lipstick black eye liner and eyeshadow and red maskara and lots of brown blush. then i wnet downstars.

Franky was already cooking some eggs "hi" i said "do you want some help"

"no im okay" she said. she was wearing a red Birthday Masacare shirt which relly showed off her huge breasts i thought she looked really hot but not as hot as wilt.

"wheres wilt" I ASKED

"Oh hes in the living room which the nitemare before xmas (an: I refuse to spell xmas properly because i am a satanist and i fucking hate god and christ there like fucking swears to me)

"ok" I said and whent out to the living room. There i saw wilt coco Darkness and bloo all sitting around wathcing nightmare bfore xmas. Wilt was wereing his hawt fishnet shirt witch showed off his manly muscles he was so hot i almost had a orgasm.

"Hi bf" i said sexily walking up to him

"hey bby" he said sudicktively and we started making out with tonges. then we went out in the hall i thought he was going to take me bak to his bedroom but he didnt

"um Marie" he said shyly blushing

"yeah" i said suicidely

"Well... MCR is playing in the basement tonight and i got two tickets so do you want to come?"

"OMG YES!" I screamed. I began to cry tears of blood becuse I was soooooooooooo happy. "I LUV YOU WIL!"

WE startd to make out but then Madam fosters voice came onto the voice thingy

"MARIE GET THE FUK UP HERE YOU FUCKING EMO WHORE!" SHe screamed. I sighed and kissed wilt and went up to her office

"What the fuk do you want?" I said. I was pissed cuz she disturbed my sxy moment with wilt.

"GET UR ASS TO WORK HORE!" SHE SHREKED in my face "I WANT THESE ALL DONE BY TONITE OR NO FUCKING MCR COSERT!"

She gave me a list that rolled down all the way to the floor. I sighed and got to work.

666

I finally finished just in time for the concert! I dropped my broom and ran down to meet wilt. He kissed me and gave out tickets to the bouncer and we went downsrairs. MCR had already started they were playing cemetery drive we met up with bloo coco frnky and darkness and started moshing. Garard Way was looking soooooooo fucking hot when he was sweaty and his maskara was running. Wilt noticed I was looking at him and got sad. I felt bad

"Dont worry your still the hotest!" i sed kissing him

He gasped "omg really!"

"Yeah" i said suductively "I think your the hottest"

Then we started making out. Everybody stopped moshing just to wtah us even MCR stopped playing cuz they all thogut we were so cute together. We almost had sex on the floor but that would have been weird. After the consert we went back to his room. I started getting undressed and so did he. Then we made out and had sex for four hours!

But suddenly I felt weird...

666

OMG CLIFFHANGER! WHATS WRONG WITH MARIE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

YOU GUYS ARE FUKING MEAN YOU KNOW THAT! I WORK MY ASS OFF ON THIS SOTRY AND ALL I GET OR FLAEMS? FUCK YOU! BUT THNK YOU PPL WHO ARE NICE YOU ROCK!

"Whats the matter Marie" asked witl putting his arm around me all portected like.

"i dunno" I replied "i feel like were being watched or sumpthing. You didn't tape us fucking did you?"

Wilt looked serprised "no of course not i'd ask your promesion first if i was going to make a porno"

"ok"

Then we cuddled on the bed but suddenlyy we heard sumthign! We gasped and looked around the room a bit we couldn't see anythgin but we could here what sounded like someone masterbating! Then suddenly... MR HERRIMAN JUMPED OUT FROM BEHIND A CERTAIN! AND HE WAS FILIMING US

"OMFG!" Wilt and I screamed. Mr Herryman had been tapinf us the whole time! "OMFG WHAT THE HELL ARER YOU DOING HERE U FUCKING PEDO!" I screamed and i tryd 2 cover up my private parts Mr herryman started laughing and jerking off to me rite there.

"Your hot" he said to me walking up to me "lets fuck again"

"OMG EW NO UR A PEDOFILE!" I screamed.

"YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Roared wilt jumping out of bed aND punching mr Harrimen. bUT Mr Harryman hit wilt over the head with his video camaera and he got was knocked out. I screamed suicdiely because I thought he migth have killed him at first

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed running at him. I didn't care that i was completely naked I was so pissed. He laguhed and tried to grab me.

"cOME ON BBY" he said suductively "You've never had sex until you;ve had me"

"I alreAdy did!" I screamed "you onyl lasted two minutes you ficking freak!"

"Okay i guess i'll have to force you" he said nonshanlontly (an: see i'm not stupid I know big words like that). Then he came at me like he was going to rape me. and he stepped on wilt on the way over which really pissed me off.

"You get the fuck away from me" I warned, my eyes burning red. I chould feel my vampyre powers getting stronger with each passing moment. When vampyres are very angry there vampyre powers come out and they become almost uncontrollable! Mr HarrymAn ignored my warning and came at me anyway!

"FUCK!" I screamed, grabbing him by the ears and lifting him off the ground. He screamed in pain but i didn't care. I twirled him around and around (Im super strong with my vampyre pwers and can even lift a man off the ground) and through him out the door. he went flying into the stair rail and broke it and he fell down 5 flights of stairs. Everybody herd what happened and ran out to see. I ran out to. People were staring at me because I was naked but I didn't care I had other things on my mind. We all walked over to Mr. Herrimans limp body. He wasn't dead he was just knocked out and probably broke some bones.

"OMG WHAT HAPPENED?" Screamed CoCo running up to me. I began to cry.

"He watched me and Wilt having sex and then he tried to rape me" i bawled. Coco put a blanket on me simpatheticly and led me back upstairs.

"Come on giurl" she said putting her arm around me "Lets get some clothes on you."

Wilt had woken up to he had a big bump on his head but was fine. Coco left us alone. We hugged and kissed each other.

"Are you okay" whispered wilt holding me close.

"Yeah" i Lied. I felt dead inside.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow its been awhile since i made another chapter im really sorry! I hope my fanz injoy this chapter i worked sooooooo hard on it! Oh and BTW NO MORE FLAMES! Im reallly really tired of flames! i keep telling u not to flame but you dont fucking lisen! FUCK YOU! AND IM NOT TARA GILBIES! AND IM NOT A TROLL EITHER! SERIOSLY WTF!

666

It had been a few weeks since i started working at Fosters. I was still kinda tramatized from when Mr Herraman tried to rape me but when I threw him out of my room i broke his back so hed never be able too walk agan and was in a wheel chair. Also i damaged his voice box so now he had to speek thru a computer like that steven hawking guy. Madam foster fired him but he had no where to go so he was living alone in the basement.

mE AND madame Foster had started getting along ok. Although she was meen to me for awhile she seemed to have gotten used to me and even started listening to my type of music. Becus we started getting along my list of chores got smaller and now I had ample time (see you guys would a troll know a word like that?) to spend wit Wilt and the rest of the guys. Me and Coco and Franky were like BFFs now and when i wasnt with Wilt i was hanging with them smoking pot and jus leting loose for once. I didnt hang out much wit Darkness an Bloo i just assumed they were having sex somewhere.

Me and wilt had just finished doing it for 4 hours! I laid against his naked body and felt his sweaty six pack. I was so in love with him I just couldnt believe i could love somebody that much.

"I lov you so much marie" said wilt as we maked out persuavely. He ran his long hand down my naked body sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh wilt" i moaned kssing him harder then ever. We were just about to do it agan when we herd Madame foster scream!

"Omg!" me and wilt said in surprised. We threw on some clothes and ran down stairs to see what the mater was. Madame foster was standing at the front door with her hands to her mouth.

"Madame fosters whats the..." wilt suddenly gasped when he saw who was standing at the door. Standing there was this imaginry frend. He was big and purple and had on a black KISS teeshirt and fishnet sleeves which showed off his muscles and a skull belt and tite black jeans and six piercings in each eyebrow and three piercings in his lip and red lipstick and lots of black eyeshadow and masara which was running because it looked like he had been crying.

"Whos this" i asked wilt because wilt looked shocked and i think he must have knew him.

"It cant be" whisptered Wilt tears welling up in his eyes. "Its my old bf... Edwardo!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: i really wish you people would revew more. BUT GOOD REVEIWS NOT BAD ONES LIKE FLAMES! Anyway plz review thanx

666

I gosped "no way it cant be you said he was dead!"

Ed sighed and a bloody tear ran down his face which was covered in white fondation. "i know" he said "I faked my deth because my horible owner he beet me and raped me every night and i new if he thought I was dead he wouldnt come after me so i had to make sure everybody else thought i was dead so that i would be realistic" he began to wail sexily "Im so sorry wilt I never meant to hurt you"

Wilt began to cry to "oh Edwardo Im so happy your alive i thought i lost you."

They began to kiss but i was ok with it becase they used to be lovers and it wasnt really pasinate kisses anyway. But then suddenly Madam Foster started hugging his leg.

"Oh ed I though i lost you!" she cried kissing his leg. "Ive mised you so much I almost commited sucide when I fould out you were dead and practicaly lost the will to live but your here now and youll never leave me!"

"Uh" said ed grossed out cuz she was like 100 and was way to old and wrinkly for him. Everybody liek Bloo Darkness Coco and Franky came out of the lving room to see Ed they were so happy he was there best friend and they were so sad when they thought he was dead. Franky desided to make a special dinner in honor of his retern. I decided to help her.

666

Ok Im really really really sorry this chapter is not short but I promise you that the next chapter is going to be a million times longer. Stay tuned cuz things will really start heating up!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: 2 reply 2 sum revews IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY I HAVNT BEN UPDATING ALOT LATELY! IVE BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUSY WITH SHCOOL IM A RETURNING GRADE 12 BUT I DUNT NO WHY THE FUCKING TEAHCERS THEY HATE MY GUTS AND R PREPS THATS Y WHAT I THINK! But Ill tyr 2 update more soon. OH btw Alexa (my beta reader & BFF) is going to MExIco 4 a while so i hav no beta reder rite now so if theres sum misspeled words jest ignore it wont be 2 bad i tink im doing ok so far. so heres teh next chapter!

666

I cant believe eds back" said franky her smoking hot ass sticking out of her short lether skirt with red lace on teh ends & ebonesence wirtten in blood ruby red on the butt (an: Maire is bi remember! so its nut werd for her to lok at a gurls bum its jest hoo she is! btw she wouldnt sleep with franky cuz shes with wilt and wouldnt cheat on him). her ass wiggled back and 4th as she cut a onion and it maid me kinda horny. "I know u andd wilt r a item so i hope it doesnt ruin your relatiohsip."

"it wont" I said as I dryed sum dishs "i trust wilt wit my life hes the best bf i ever had"

"I no" sed franky grinning "i used to go out with him in highschool he fucks so good!" (an: btw I didn't make that up Wilt really did date Franky when she was in highschool its canon!)

"omg i no!" i squeled with agrement.

"but u guys seem beter 2gether" added franky sadly. "you seem so tite its like youve known each other 4 years!"

"I no!" I agreed with excited. "i really think im falling in luv with him i just wish my past wouldnt haunt me so much & make me afried 2 trust him 2 much"

"wut do you meen" said franky in curiousment "r u hiding sumpthing from him?

A tear began to well up in my eye and roll down my face which was covered in white foundation and brown blush. I was also wearing my ozzy ozborn teeshirt with the ripped sleeves and red fishnets on both my arms and legs and a hot purple miniskirt and combat boots with the red lace and the pentagram on the side.

"Yeh" i said in sadly. "I have... you see Franky... I'm a vampire"

"Frankie gasped with serprise and horror "omg are you kidding"

"omg really" said coco jumping out from behind the wall "I cant beleve it!"

I began to bawl suductively "Plz dont hate me id never suck your blood I have a bottle of blood that i drink and the only thing I suck is wilts dick!" (an: lol see i can make a funny joke sometimes xD)

"We dunt hate u" said coco an franky in unyson "we think its awsum!"

I suddenly stopped crying "Omg really?"

"yeh rly!"

I gasped and tears of happyness rolled down my white ivory face with full black lips. "Omg thank you so much!" I screamed "Im so glad you except me"

"that's soooooo cool" said coco rubbing my shoulders friendly "You need to tell wilt he needs to hear this!"

"You sure" I gulped i was afraid hed reject me

"Yah he loves that kind of stuff hell think its awsum!"

"Ok!" I said happly and skipped up the stairs to wilts room. I filt alot better like a huge weight had been taken off my shoulder bcuz I was finally going to tell wilt my darkest secret. But when I got to his door and nocked on it there was no response. I could here noise cumming from the room though so I knew there was somebody in there. I was getting annoyed he wasn't answering so finally i just opened the door myslef and walked in. I gasped. In the room where... WILT AND ED HAVING SECKS!

"OMG!" I screamed in horror an disgest "WTF HOW COULD YOU!"

"MARIE!" Exclaimed wilt fluently and he stopped having sex with ed "It's not waht it looks like!"

"You bastard I gave everything to you!" I roared as the ruby tears rolled down my pale heart shaped face. Then I turned and ran

"Maire wait!" screamed wilt in agony but i didnt listen. I didnt look back cuz he was naked and that might have made me horny and then I mite of had sex with him and it would be werd to hav sex with him wen he was cheating on me.

I ran and ran until I was sure wilt had stopped chasing me. Then I went and hid in an alley and cryd for hours. He had taken my fragile nearly mended heart and torn all of the stitches that was holding it together out and scattered the peaces around leving me empty and heartbroken. I knew I could never trust another man agan after wat he did to me so I hsad to make a choise. Slowly i took out my cross shaped razor out of my pocket (an: crosses are the only thing that can kill vampyres bcuz they are satinests an hate christ) that I had saved for when i really needed it. Slowly I began the draw it across my rist as the dark crimson liquid flowed out of my body and around me. The pain felt good and was a relief. I began to feel dizzy and my vision blurred. I knew this would be my last moments on earth. My body colapsed into a pool of my on blood and I slowly closed my eyes.

"Good bye world. I never beloned here" I whispered before disending into the darkness of my haert.

666

OMG that was soooooooooo sad I cryed a little when I wrote this. T_T Will Maire live? Find out in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

AN:OMG I HAVNT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! OMGOMGOMG IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY U GUYS I NO YOUVE PROBABLY REALLY MISSED ME! IM REALLY EXCITED TO BE BACK I BET YOU WERE ALL WORRIED THAT MARIE HAD DIED OMG I ACTUALLY DID CRY WEN I WROTE THAT CHAPTER BTW! SO HERES THE NEW CHAPTER!

666

My eyes fluttered open and i was looking up at a white ceiling. i couldnt remember what had happned but then i remembered i had cut my rists and died or i thought i died but there i was laying in a bed awake. i looked around and neerly threw up! the walls of this room were painted pink and purple and there were posters of my litle pony and mily cyrus and justin beaver all over teh walls and my blanket was sky blue with pooh bear and care bears all over it and my hospital gown was brite yellow with the hollister logo on the side.

"WUT THE FUCK!" I screemed i thought maybe I really was ded and went to heven (an: shes a satinist remember ok so she would want to go to hell heaven is like hell to us satinists). Suddenly... a doctor ran in! He was wering a light blue doctors outfit with harts all over it and a monocle and a jonas brothers stethascope.

"hello im dr Prep Preppington" he said in a faggy english accent. "i will be watching over you here at your stay at Mount Cyrus Jonas Memorial hospital"

"LYK HELL YOU WILL!" i screemed trying to punch him but i couldnt becuz there was a iv in my hand. Instead he grabbed my arm and held it and began to laugh evilly and his eyes turned dark red which I would have usually find kinda hawt except that this was prep evil and not satanist evil like I was wich was the good kind of evil you see.

"yOULL be staying wit us for a long time my dear" he said standing over me his voice starting to sound like joe jonas causing me to nearly puke again in disgest. The posters peeled off the wall and began to spin around my bed all laughing and whisptering me to join them "this is your reheblitation Marie. We will start off with a marathon of The little mermaid cindarella Hannah montana movie lizzie mcgire movie Clueless Camp rock and highschool musical"

My hert stopped and for a spilit second i was really sure i went to heaven after all. silent teers ran down my face i couldnt belive satin had forsaken me i had be such a good follower one of the best even

"SOMEBDY HELP ME!" i finally screemed knowing deep down satan would never let me of all people suffer enternal suffering. Suddenly Franky and Coco ran in.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING PREP!" SCReamed franky punching him in the face and sending him flying into a wall which cracked from his weight cuz he was also a fatty. Coco ran over to me to see how i waz doing.

"omg r u ok?" she asked all cercernedly. I started to cry enchantedly.

"No im nut ok!" i sobbed "get me out of here in cant live in this room or with these ppl i swer ill kill myslef like i tryd earlier!"

"im so srry we had to take u here!" sobed coco she was genuenely sorry "we were so afread we were going to lose u we had to take u to the closest place possible we promise well transfer u to Gerard Way Memorial asap!"

"ok" i said plainly. wen I looked up coco and franky were crying black bloody tears that were staining there shirts (coco was wearing a purple birhtday masacre shirt with black fishnets and dark blue painted nails with black crackle nail polish painted over them to give that hawt cracked affect and black tites that squeezed in all the rite places and army comafloge combat boots and franky was wearing a black toyko hotel shirt with the sleeves ripped off and black jeans with chains that she got at hot topic and black stelitos)

"Why did you try to kill yourself marie?" wailed frnaky and coco emotedly. I started to cry to and my bloody tears staind the gown and sheets but i didn't car e because they were stupid prep shit anyway and the blood atcually made them look better. "Becuase wilt was cheeting on me wit ed!" i screamed and coc and franky gasped

"no way" they cryed and i cryed some more and then suddenly... Wilt and Ed ran in!

"MARIE YOUR OK!" He screemed throwing himself on my bed and sobbing.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU AIDS RIDDEN FUCKTARD!" I rowred pushing him with all my force off my bed and it took all my wil power not to release my vampyre powers onto him "I HAT YOU I LUVD YOU AND YOU GO A FUCK ED FUCK YOU THIS IS YOUR FALT IM HERE!"

And i started to cry again and so did wilt and so did everyone in the room.

"Marie plz forgiv me" he begged on his nees. Even thou I hated him i couldnt help but look him over and think how smexy he was. He was wearing a blank tank top that showed off his muscular arms and tite fitting jeans with Sum 41 ritten on his ass and dark blue lipstick and masscre that was running from his tears and ozzy ozborn brand sandels with heels (an: hes bi ok) and a ICP hat with the ax man on it. "we were drunk and we got cut up in the moment i just missed ed so much I really thought I lost him for good and wen he came back all those old feelings came flooding back and I couldnt control myslef but I really do love you marie I promise i really do!"

"Thats rite!" said ed "im sooooooooooo srry marie I had noo idea you and wilt were together I would have neva done anything and allso i was drunk to so i wasnt thinking but me and wilt are only frends now and were not together so you and he can be together and i'll try not to have sex with him ever again!"

"ok" i said sadly "ill think about it but i need some time alone."

"Ok" said everybody and they left. Wilt walked very slow with his hed down and i could tell he was crying cuz little drops of blood kept hitting the floor as he left. When they were gone i looked around for something to cut myself with (an: shes not trying to kill herslef this time she just needs to relieve her pain and suffering) but there only stuffed dolls and bears around and they were all pink. I sighed and closed my eyes and couldnt wait to get outta here.

"hi" said a voice suddenly. I gasped and turned around. Standing in the door way was... Bloo!

666

WOW I THINK THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER LOLOLOL. I SOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY FOR NUT UPDATING AGAIN! REMEMBER TO COMMINT EXCEPT 4 FLAMES!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: OK I WOULD REELLY LIKE MORE REVIEWS PLZ THAT ARENT FLAMES OK! I TIRED OF THIS I WORK VERY HARD ON ALL OF THIS SO I THINK I SHOULD BE RECOGNISED. Oh and btw im posting this story on my DA account cus i posted the first chapy there 2 years ago been then i kind forgot about it lol so be sure to check it out there to and also look at my art i havent drawned anything lately but i might soon.

666

"Oh hi bloo" i said blushing a little. he pale blue skin looked so sexy under that death purple masacra and eyeshadow and dark blue (darker den his skin) eyeliner and lipstick with glitter and a nose ring with a skull in it and his five pairs of pentagon earings. He also had on a blink 182 shirt and fingerless blood red gloves with skulls all over them and dark blue green day jeans that showed of his huge bulge (lol) purfectly and a nightwish belt and black platform shoes with red and blue lace. "how r you doing" he asked.

"Fucking awful what do you think!" i snapped but then i felt bad because he atcually really seemed to care about me even though we never really talked much and i always thought he and Darkness where always getting it on somewhere if you no whT I nmean.

"I just wanted to make shure you wehre doing ok bcuz wilt must have really hert you if you had to try and summit suicide." he siad and tears began to dribble down my face and i started to cry bloodyly and angonized and i threw my arms around him into a hug and he hugged back.

"Wilt cheated on me!" I wailed and he held me close "i cant fucking beleve him i trusted him so much he said he was srry but i dont know if i can ever trust him again I gave him so much how could he do this to me!"

I screamed and screamed and bloo held me the enter time. suddenly he let go and he placed his cool hands into my own.

"Marie your a wonderful woman and u deserve better then him" he whispered smiling at me. I looked into his gothic black eyes that twinkled with the forse of a trillion stars and i felt myself get week and i fell into his chest and sighed. suddenly... he slowly put his face close to mine and gave me a gentle kiss on da lips!

"Marie i luv you i promise to treet you with the respect and luv you deserve and neva sleep with anyone else." he said

"OMG!" i yelled shockedly. "But i thought you were gay and you and darkness were lovers?"

"No thats just a act we put on to get girls and some gay guys" he admitted. "Im actually bi and da first time i layed eyes on you i new you were the one. I jest didnt know how to aproch you cuz all my life iv been using people for only sex and never really had a real relationship and then you and wilt got together and i couldnt break you guys up becasue hes like 1 of my best frends and you looked so in luv with him so i wanted you to be happy" he sighed looking away as tears began to fall "thats why i never talked to you much marie because I was scared of getting 2 close to you and not being able to control myself or sumpthing and then try and have sex with you."

"omg" i gasped i was touched "bloo i had no idea im sooooo sorry"

"dont be" he mumbled loudly. "its my falt you did nothing wrong. im sorry marie this was a bad time to admit my feelings just forget i said anything"

he started to walk out slowly.

"WAIT!" I screamed jumping out of bed and ripping the iv out of my arm. I drank the blood out of it before running up to bloo and throwing myself into his arms. "i love you 2 bloo i would love to be your lover!"

"really?" he gasped happyly

"yeh rlly" i replied smiling. then we started to make out in eachother arms and we went back to my hospital bed and he took off his cloth and i took off my stupid hollister hosptial gown and we had sex.

"oh satan yes!" i screamed as he went in and out of me. we hit are orgisms at the same time and fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: JEEZ EVERYBODY IS STILL FUCKING FLAMING ME WHAT THE FUCK well except for maybe zorua but i dunt no if your flaming me or your being nice cuz your reviews kinda look like both so if your flamign me then FUCK OFF but if your leaving nice reviews den um sorry and thank you for the nice reviews but i cant really tell if there nice reivews or flams srry. VISIT MY DA PAGE GUYS!

666

Me and bloo spent a gothical night together. It was wonderful i never felt to loved and so happy and horny. I was so proud of Bloo for staying da hole nite in this horrible prep room i was afread he mite run out in fear or have nitemares because of it. When we woke up it was morning. I stared into his bewtiful dark eyes. Hes makeup was smuged cuz he had fallen asleep wit it on but it only added to his hotness.

"Morning baby" he said stroking my long ebon locks and kissing my breasts. "Wanna fuck again?"

I was just about to say yes but suddenly... Wilt walked in.

"Hi marie i brought you these flowers i died (geddit? cuz i'm goffik lololol) them with my blood so its not like there stupid prep flowers i want you to forgiv me so bad and" he gasped because he finally saw me and bloo laying together nakkid. He dropped the flowers that he died (lol. geddit? XD) with his blood and the blood from the flowers splattered on the floor making a big bloody puddle wich was kinda cool and something this stupid preppy room really needed to be honest.

"No" he agonized falling to his knees into the bloody puddle and staining his autographed GC blue jeans with the ripped knees and the black lace that went down the legs and around the waist. "Marie how could you cheet on me"

"Um you cheeted on me first" I pointed on cleverly.

"Oh" he said.

"wELL Wilt i dunt think I can forgive you for cheating on me" I said coldly. "Bloo showed me what its like to truly be loved and I plan on staying with him from now on srry wilt but im dumping u"

"Thats right!" added bloo heroically. "Marie is mine now so you better fucking back off!"

I was afreaid he and Wilt would start to fite since he sorta stole me from Wilt but instead Wilt started to cry.

"OMG ur right!" he sobbed deprezzedly. "Im a horrible bf Marie im so sorry I hurt you I know I cant win you back but please forgive me at least."

I looked at him and kinda filt bad. He was still kinda hot with his blue sparkly eyeliner and brown eyeshodow and purple lipstick and black maskara. he was wearing a navy blue mcr tank top so that his bluging mussles were showed off perfectly.

"Ok wilt I forgiv you" i sed depressidly "But i can never love you like a lover again im sorry but well have to stay friends from now on. Youll have to go fuck Ed instead."

"Ok that sound fair" he agreed cuttingly "But me and ed arent dating anymoar we just had sex cuz we were drunk in fact he and frankie started dating last night. Can we have the ocasional fuck tho?"

"No"

"Ok" he said hanging his head his bloody teers dribbling onto the floor and leaving a little river of blood "Well i do want to be friends with you at least I hope you get out of the hosiptal soon"

"Well im being transfored to Gareld way memorail in a bit and ill stay there a few days buit after that im cumming home."

"Ok great!" said wilt happyly and his bloody tears stopped. "well have to go clubbing or sumpthing"

"yeah!" i agreed agreeingly "that soubnds great omg thatll be awsom!"

"ok cool" said wilt "well ill see you later by bloo by marie"

"By" me and bloo said together. after he was gone me and bloo started to make out patientnately and then we had sex.

666

Sorry not much happened in this chapter but i promise da next chapter well get exciting. The plots relly gonna get going now AND ITS NOT LIKE MY IMMORTAL OK!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hey so i noticed 1 of my fanz wanted to mesage me in personal so i turned on privite messaging so if u and otter fanz want to message me u can. Srry it wasnt on bfore i was just getting allot of fukking flamers and i was getting sick of reeding fucking prepz fucking falmes. N e way cant wait 2 here from you guys (aka fanz NOT FLAMERS) and ill try 2 reply. Also my frend Soul is beta reading for me (Alexa tried to commit sucide a while back so shes in the hosptal rite now and well beta read again for me when she gets better GET WELL SOON GIRL I LUV YA! THIS CHAPTER IS DEADICATED TO YOU!

666

I was finally out of the hospital! Before that I got tranferred to Garard way Memorial and spent the rest of my healing there. The room was suicidely awsome with posters of mcr and GC and Evinezance and Linkon park all over the wall and the wall was painted black with death blue borders and upsides crosses and pentagrams and goats heads painted all over and a mini bar that also served pot and xtecy so me and my friends would smoke drugs and get drunk in my room and it was so awsome cuz it was just like living in my on mini club i was almost sad to leave it but Wilt promised to take us all out to a real club n dat made me feel better. Also one of teh hospitsl ppl called Garald Way and told him they had a specail patient (aka me of course duh lol incase u fukking posers couldnt figure dat out XD) and he and mcr came right over to visit me it was right out of a dream omg I nearly creamed myself when he stepped into my room. He was wearing a black torned up shirt that showed off his amazingly built chest and mussles and black straight jeans with I luv satan written all over them (an: I think Gerard way is a satanist becuz he is goff and goffs lyk me are satanists its just that way it is GO SATAN I LOVE U!) amd black boots that almost reacheded up to his knees and a pentagram necklace. His gothically haawt makeup was running because he felt sad for me and was crying but I told him he shouldnt feel bad and then he was ok. Me and all the others got his autograph and pictures with he and clothes and he even gave me a kiss on da lips! After that he asked me out! I was shocked. But i siad no because I was with bloo and even though i loved gerard with all my heart and he was my biggest idol ever since i was a little vampire I truly luved bloo as a boyfreid and could never leave him or cheat on him. Gerard seemed sad at first but I told himn we could be friends and we exchanged numbers and now we text each other allot like pen pals exchept we were cell pals instead lol and he keeps me updated with all his concerts and stuff and he'll tell me when they play at fosters again.

Me and bloo relationship was going great! We had passionate sex at least 5 times a day if not more. It was amazing i never felt more loved and welcome then i did with him even better then with wilt. Me and Wilt were still friends and I still loved him a lot just not like a bf. He was stil lyk my best frend though and we talked alot and things and did drugs together and cut ourselves together and watch goth movies like Sweeny Tod and Nightmare on Elm street together but usually our other friends were with us when we did this and Bloo was always there to cuz he was my bf and I could never leave my bfs side and he could never leave mine because he was just that caring and portective of me. Me and Ed also become good friends cuz he was a really nice guy and I wasn't mad at him cuz it wasnt really his fault wilt cheeted on me cuz he didnt no any better. He and Franky also had a really pasionate relatiohship and everyone thought they were so cute together even Wilt even though he still had feelings for Ed and was a little gelous.

"Hey Marie!" called Wilt from outside my room.

"Yeah" I said jumping out into the hallway. Me and Bloo had just finished doing it so I was half naked but i didn't care if Wilt sawed me naked cuz he had already seen me naked lots of times.

"Remember how i said i would take you out to a club after you got better?" he quizzed.

"Yeh"

"Well were all going now. Wanna come?"

I gasped.


	15. Chapter 15

AN Well i dint get allot of revews 4 dis chapy so plz revew ok NO FLAMES but thanx to those whho leve nice revews.

666

I put on my black GC shirt that laced up at the back and three pairs of pentagram earings and a lip ring and a eyebow ring and a frilly black skirt kinda like what avril lavine had but it wasnt cuz shes a fucking poser! and black fishnet stockings and fingerless gloves that reached my elbows with skulls all over them and black stelitos with blood red lace. We all jumped in to Wilt's dark ebony black Volvo with pentagrams and upsidedown crosses painted all over it and a 666 licence plate (an: Tara dis is a shoutout to u! Luv u gurl im ur biggest fan!) and then we drove off. We smoked marawana and cocane and then we passed sum mormons going door to door so we gave them da middle finger and laughed at those stoopid fuckin cristians. Me and Bloo maked out on the way there and so did Franky and Ed also Darkness and coco were dating now to so they were making out to (an: Mac is 15 here cuz this story takes place 7 years after da show so its ok for him to be dating and having secks now).

When we got to da club I gasped. Linken Park was playing there! We all ran in (this was a exclusive goth club and the bouncer new right away we were tru goths and let us in rite away even thou we werent on da gust list). We started moshing to Hit the floor and crawling. Chestor Benington loked so amazingly hawt I nearly creamed myself I was so excited. Suddenly... this preppy pink imaginy friend walked up to us! She was pink and her hair blended in with her body and she was wearing a flower in her hair and a miley cyrus teeshirt and big time rush pants and jonas borthers bracelets and earings. Evrybody stopped moshing and stared at her and even linkon park stopped playing we were all discusted cuz preps were not allowed in here. "hey bloo" she sayd going over to blo and wrapping her arms around him. "how have you been honny"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I screamed how dare this fucking prep bitch touch mah man!

"Get the fuck away from me berry" he said pushing the fucking pink prep away "Srry marie thats Bery she has a crush on me and thinks she is my girlfriend but shes nut I Would never date a prep lik her"

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN YOU FUCKING PREP!" I screamed at her. bUT SHE LAUGHED.

"oMG ur lyk so stoopid!" she laffed evilly. "Bloo is my bf and theres nothing you can do about it."

"I'm not your bf!" yelled bloo punching her in the face. She gasped but she got back up.

"Omg how can you do that to your gf bloo i thought u loved me" she said and pretended to cry.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU FUCKING PREP!" He raored but suddenly berry grapped him and put him in a head lock!

"You will be mine!" Barry roared her voice was sudenly deeper. "And ill kill marie if I have to"

"Dont touch her" choked Bloo he was having trouble breaching and berry was nearly killing him! I gasped and could feel the anger blubbering up in me and I new my vampyre powers were comong.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!" I screamed my eyes glowing red and I pulled barry off bloo and thru her across a table and she skreamed and hit a wall. After that all the people in the club and even Linkon Park went to beet her up because her kind wasnt allowed her and she snuck in.

"Curse u marie!" she screamed as she got threwed out. "Ill get me ranvenge on you just you see!"

Evrybody started cheering after she was gone. Everybody praised me for beeting her up and saving bloo and even Linkon Park came over to talk to me! I was so honored I felt like a real hero.

"Thanx for saving me from barry" Bloo said and we hugged and kissed and Linkon Park even wrote a song in honor of us becuz we mad such a cute couple. After that we all went back to wilts car and whent hom. After we got home I went to my room to have a shower cuz I felt all sweaty from beeting up Berry wen suddenly bloo waked in nakkid.

"Mind if I join you?" He said suductively and I giggled.

"Of course" I said and he jumped in and we started making out and then he put his u-no-wut into my girly part and we had sex.

"OH OH OH!" I screamed in extacy having a orgy. It felt so weird to have secks in teh water. It was kinky! But suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"What the fucking fuck fuck!" I yelled angerly throuwing a towel around myself and going to the door. I was so pissed off when I opeened the door. It was wilt.

"What the fuck wilt!" I screamed energically. He looked worryd so then I felt bad.

"Its coco and franky" he said his voice was shaking and he looked lyk he was going to cry. "There gone... theyve been kidnapped."

I gasped.

666

OMG CLIFFHANGER! Lol Im so meen to all u fans for making a cliffy lololol. Remember 2 give gud revews and ill update faster


	16. Chapter 16

AN: OMFG I GOT SO MANY FLAMES FROM PREPS! HOW DARE YOU REVEW THIS STORY THIS IS RITTEN FOR TRU GOTHS NOT YOU FUCKING POSER PREPS! Of COURSE U WOULDN'T LIKE IT BECAUSE ITS NOT MEANT FOR YOU! FUCK OF YOU DISCUSTING POZERS!

666

"Omg who did it" I gasped horrifiedly. "I dont know" said wilt and the crisom blood red teers started to well up in his eyes. "When I whent to say goodnight to them all I found was this note." and he gave me the note it said

MARIE I HAVE KIDNAPPED YOUR DEAREST FRIENDS COCO AND FRANKY! IF U EVER WANT TO SEE THEM ALIVE AGAIN YOU WILL COME TO THIS BUILDING BY 8 IN DA MORNING OR THEYLL DIE!1

And then there was an address for a building. I gasped and fell to my knees and started sobbing gothically. Bloo an Wilt came to confort me.

"We have to go save them!" I suddenly said heroically standing up. "I dont care what they do to me ill never let Coco and franky suffer ever! Ive been through hell and back again theres no way they can break me cuz Ive already been broken severel times but I got back up im like iron"

"Marie no" gasped Bloo "I cant lose you."

"Im sorry bloo I have to do this"

"Then were coming with you!" announced Wilt triumfantly.

"ok" I said.

So i threw on my dark grey alice coper tank top and then I put on my tattoo sleaves with skulls and upside down crosses and pentagrams on it and a short leather skirt with a blood red leater belt and dark purple fishnet stockings and combat boot with purple and red spikes and lace. I also put on white foundation red purple and blue eyeshadow blue maskara black eyeliner and purple blush. Then me Bloo Darkness Edwardo and Wilt all jumped into Wilts black volvo and we whent to the address. Then we got to the building. I gasped. It was a huge grey building with no windows and lightning crashed over it and thunder to and suddenly... the ground collasped under us and we fell into a dungen! It was... A trap door!


	17. Chapter 17

AN; WELL I DID GET SOME NICE REVEWS 4 DIS CHAPTER WICH IS GOOD BUTT I ALSO GUT SUM FALMES OMFG U FLAMERS NEVER LISSON FLAMES R NUT ALLOD IF U FLAME U MUST BE A PREP BECUS ONLY PREPS COULD DISLIKE THIS STORY. BUT FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED NICE THANX I LUV U! ALSO ALEXA IS BACK FROM DA HOSPITAL AND WILL CONTINUE BETA READING FOR ME (THAT PERSON WHO COMMMENTED AND SAID SHE IS ALEXA IS A LYER! ME AND ALEXA R BFFLS 4 LIKE AND SHE WOULD NEVER SAY THAT WERE SO CLOSE WERE LIKE SISTERS! I LUV YOU ALEXA IF YOU EVER TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE AGAIN REMEMBER TO TELL ME CUZ ILL COMMIT SUICIDE RIGHT ALONG SIDE YOU! LUV YOU BEST FRENDS 4EVER!

666

"OMG!" I screamed disasturdly. We were in a dungeon! "we're in a dungon!" i told the group wisely.

"OMG YOUR RIGHT!" Whispered bloo staring around. there were no windows and not light but we could kinda see what was around us the walls were made of rock an the floor was concrete and it was cold and cracked and had dryd blood all over it which added a nice gothic touch to the room. we had fallon pretty high so we new we couldnt clime back up.

"Is every1 ok" i asked helping every1 up (i was the first to stand up because i am the most deturmented and bravest)

"Ya" said darkness standing on his on "I only want to find my girlfriend coco she is da love of my life if shes hert im gonna fucken kill someone!"

"Ya!" said ed "franky is my gf to and I want her safe and i just want to be able to make luv to her again and feel her naked body against mine."

"I know" i said symphonically. "were gonna find thm i promise we just gotta get out of here first."

"hello?" said and voice behind us. We gasped and turned around and ran to the voice. It was... Coco and Frankie!

"OMG!" I screamed and we all ran over to them and started hugging them. Darkness ran to coco and Ed ran to Frankie and they all started kissing and crying and I was crying to becasue i was so glad they were safe and so were Bloo and Wilt caz they were all friends.

"Are you ok" i asked them

"ya i think so" said coco sadly. there cloths were riped and they were covered in bruises and dirt and skratches but they seemed ok

"A person in a clock drugged us and took us away" said franky as her red eyes became cold and blank as she remembered wat had happened. She began to cry and ed hugged her close.

"Dunt worry ill find out who did this to you" i exclaimed heroically clenching my fists in anger. "but we gotta find away outta here first."

"Its no use." sighed a voice gothically behind us. We gasped and turned around. Sitting in the otter corner were 2 other girls. Da first one was a black girl with braided black hair with red and purple streeks and she was wearing a ripped metallica shirt and red fishnets on her legs and arms and leather fingerless gloves with red lace sewed in and a short blue leather skirt and a mcr thong and black combat boots with dryed blood on them. The other girl was a imagniary friend who kinda looked like a rabbit or rodent thing but she a body like a human and she was wearing a simple plan black cap and a mcr hoodie and fishnet stockings and she had three piercings in her lip and black shorts and red stelitos. they were both covered in scratches and dirt and bruises and looked like they had been there even longer then franky and coco.

"OMG!" screammed Darkness covering his mouch and falling to his knees. "OMG IT CANT BE... Goo is that you?"

"Yes" said the black girl whos name was Goo. "its me Mac its been a long time hasnt it"

dARKNESS satrted crying dramatically and ran over to her and started hugging her and kissing her on da cheek. "Marie this is Goo" DDarkness said. "me and her used to date but then we broke up and I havent seen her til now."

"Ya" said franky. "They were here when we were put here we were so surprisded to see goo here."

"Yeah" said the rodent imaginary friend sadly. "weve been here a long time i dunt think were ever getting out"

"I know you to" said Darkness "but I dont know you very well whats your name"

"My name used to be Eurotrish" she said sadly (an: i think thats her name but im not totally sure but it doesn't matter cuz shell be going by a gothic nickname) "But everyone calls me Disturbia now. You see I used to live in europe but then i came to fosters but then i went back to europe but my old family was abusive and they beet me and raped me everyday and starved me so I fianlly ran away from them and came back here. I realized then my life was worthless so I converted to santanism and became a goth. also I rid of my european accent."

"Thats so sad" I sighed as bloody teerz rolled down my face. "im sorry"

"Its ok" Disturbia said "When I came back I found Goo and she showed me what it was like to be loved." then her and goo maked out a bit "were gfs now"

Even though we were in a dungon we all thought they looked really cute together.

"I promise ill get you otta here" I said looking up "So you guys can have a proper relatiohship and not be stuck in this prison anymore.

"Weve tryed" said Disturbia and started crying and Goo comforted her "Its no use"

"btu there has 2 be somethign" i said and i starterd looking around hardly for a opening but they were right there wasnt one "no..." i gasped suicidely falling to my knees "we have to get out of here" and then I started crying bloody tears and they hit tthe floor. But suddenly... A bunch of words suddenly appeared on the floor. They said

ONLY THE TEERZ OF A TRU VAMPYRE CAN REVEAL DIS MESSAGE. TO ESCAPE THIS DUNGON YOU MUSTT PUSH ON THE BLOOD RED BRICK AND A SECRET PASSAGE WILL OPEN

"OMFG!" I screamed suductively and everyone else started cheering and congratulating me too. We then looked for the red brick. I found it it was very high up only Wilt could reach it.

"Wilt can u reach that" i asked

"Ya" he said and he pushed on the blood red brick. Suddenly... A secret passage opened!

"OMG WERE FREE!" I screamed and everyone started cheering and hugging and kissing. Goo and Disturbia were crying so hard of happyness they had been stuck there for so long.

"We have to go find out who did this and get revenge on them!" i screamed detarminedly. "Theyr gonna pay for hurting my friends you dont fuck with a vampire!"

Then we went thru the passage.

666

OMG LOL THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LONG LOL. WELL I HOP YOU LIKED IT I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS ONE. I HOPE YOU LIKE GOO AND EUROTISH (DISTURBIA) I THOUGHT I BETTER ADD SOME OTHER CHARACTERS. REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY DA ACCOUNT.


	18. Chapter 18

AN IM RELLY STARTING TO GIT PISSED OFF HERE IM STILL GETTING FLAIMS EVEN THOU I TOLD U NOT TO! FUCKING PREPPY ASSHOLES GO DIY! But to those hoo revewed nice thanx u i luv u!

666

Ten we all run out of the room and into teh dark dreary underground cavern we were at least 100 feet underground i bet. it was very dark but luckly i had a flashlight in my limitted edition black MCR Gucci bag with blood red lace hanging from the sides and pentagram zipper pullers. the cavern was very dark and black and with stone walls and green slime and blood was seeping out from the cracks in the wall. there was a skullyton lying in the corner. It spelled like death wich usually i love but this time me and my friends were in gravy danger so it wasnt that good. Disturbia was crying and holding on to Goo who rapped her arm around her pertectively and kissed the top of her head. Frankie and Coco were also crying a bit and holding onto Edwardo and Darkness they were all upset cuz it was a very scray expereince for them.

"Maire look!" Wilt suddenly screamed pointing. There was a light! we all cheared becuz we thought we had finally found a escape. But then we gasped! It wasn't a escape it was 2 cloaked figures who had a gun.

"FUCK!" I screamed and ducked and so did everyone else when the cloacked people started shooting the guns. "Fucking hell you fucking stupid ass fucking retards you almost fucking shot us you fucking fucker!"

"Thats what we were trying to do" they said and then they came closer to us so we could see there faces. One was an ugly disformed imaginary frend and I knew her from fosters her name was Duchess and nobody talked to her because she was an ugly preppy bitch who listened to Hilary Duff and Mily Cyrus so it didnt surprise me that she was an evil prep and then there was another guy he was human and he had scruffy black hair and gross teeth he was really ugly but i didnt know who he was.

"NO!" Gasped Darkness suddenly when he saw the human guy and he fell to his knees sobbing. "It can't be!"

"Whats wrong" i asked running over to him

"Thats my older brother Terrence" he sobbed "Terrence how could you?"

The evil guy smiled evilly "hey little bro" he said. "Im doing this cuz i fucking hate you and your friends and ive always wanted you dead I've tryd so many times to kill you and your retard friends but its always failed until I became this and now I finally have a chance now fucking pay you stupid fucking piece of shit!"

Then Terrence and Duchess took out there guns again and started shooting us again but this time we didn't duck in time and we all got shot.

"NOOOO!" I screamed suicidely as I got shot but then I realized they were only tranquilizer darts and not real bullets and we all passed out. When we woke up we were in another dark room but it wasnt a dungeon it looked more like a temple and there was a flight of stairs and a throne at the top and a cloaked person was sitting in the throne. I nearly puked suddenly because I realized that prep song Shake it by Metro Station was playing in the background and there were also huge pictures of Demi Lavado and Justine Beaver everywere.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed ambitiously to the cloaked person at the top and them the cloaked person started laughing evilly and came down the stairs and I realized da person was wearing a brown Avril Lavigne cloak with a nsync necklace and Metro Station shoes I gagged I couldnt believe we had been kidnapped by such a fucking preppy poser.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU FUCKING POSER!" I screamed standing up. I was the only one to stand up because everyone else was to afraid. I knew I had to be the one to save everyone. The hooded person then laffed evilly.

"I want you Maire!" the hooded person said in the deep booming voice. "You ruined everything for me and now you and your friends must pay!"

"What the fuck are you talking about" I asked confusededly. The person laughed again.

"OMG ur so fucking stoopid Marie!" laughed the evil hooded poser. "Well maybe youll recognize me when I take my cloak off."

Then the person took the cloak. I gasped and so did everyone else. It was... BERRY!

666

OMG WOW SO MUCH SUSPENCE LOL! I REALLY HOPE YOU WERE SERPRISED BY THIS I BET YOU WERENT EXPECTING THAT PREP BERRY TO BE AN EVIL MASTERMIND! WHO WILL WIN MARIE OR BERRY! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: OK I DUNT FUCKING GIT IT IM NOT GETTING ALOT OF REVIEWS AND MOST OF THEM ARE FUCKING FLAMES! FUCK U FLAMERS I WORKED VERY HARD ON THIS! BUT TO THE PEOPLE WHO GAV ME A GOOD REVIEWS THANX I LUV YOU! PPL NEED TO GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS OK I WORK VERY HARD ON THIS AND I DESERVE TO BE POPLAR!

666

"OMFG!" I screamed anguishedly "OMFG BERRY WHAT THE FUCK HOW COULD YOU!"

Berry laughed evilly throwing her hands up in the air and thunder cracked and a lightning strike came to.

"BECAUSE MARIE YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME BLOO WAS MY LOVER AND YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!" she roared trumfantly

"I WAS NEVER YOUR FUCKING BF!" screamed bloo screaming and flying at her neck he was going to fucking kill her cuz he was so fucking pissed that this fucking preppy poser bitch lied about being his gf and then kidnapped his friends and tryd to kill them it really pissed him off even if she was his gf trying to kill his friends was so not right and he didn't like that at all ya know cuz thats a relly bitchy thing to do. but suddenly... Barry took out a majik wand! It was hot pink with sparkles and a pink feather at the end and it had slena gomaz ritten on it in baby blue ink Bloo fell to the floor in disgusted she didnt even cast a spell yet just the site of that pink preppy piece of shit was enough to disable him.

"PREPPY PREP CYRUS DUFF CLARKSON PREP PREP!" screamed Berry pointing that piece of shit wand at my tru love and sex god Bloo she was casting a spell!

"NOOOO!" I screamed running to bloo in slow motion but it was to late. a blinding light appeared out of the wand and covered bloo and sent me flying against the wall "BLOO NOOO!" I screamed unbelievably as the bloody tears gushed out of my eyes and covered the floor. I was afraid she killed him. But when the light whent away i realized bloo was still there but when I saw him I nearly threw up blood all over the place. Instead of his hawt goffik clothes an makeup there was a dark pink hollister shirt and a kelly clarkson jacket and white jeans with a backstreet boyz chain on it and a blue belt with flowers all over it and white sneakers with hearts and peace signs and he wasnt wearing any goffik makeup and now he had short blond hair like justin biver with a pink streek! Barry had turned him into a prep!

"OMFG!" I screamed and bloo started to slowly come towards me zombiely.

"Join us Marie" he said he was brainwashed and his eyes were white and they had no pupols.

"FUCKING NO!" I screamed pushing him away with my fit muscular arms "YOUR BRAINWASHED BLOO YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING!"

Everyone else in the room had started screaming and running around like crazy in the room and Terrence and Duchess were having sex on the floor. Berry started cakling evilly and started waving her wand everywhere and turning all my best friends into preps! And then my friend preps started coming towards me like zombies or frankenstien telling me to join them. I screamed madly desperately trying to look for a way out cuz I was afraid I was next and i could neever be a fucking prep.

"Dunt worry ill leave you the way you are" said Birry evilly like she red my mind. "I want to kill you the way you are"

"GUESS WHAT IM A FUCKING VAMPIRE" I screamed in her fucking ugly ass face "SO YOU CANT FUCKING KILL ME!"

"oH YEAH" She said smiling evilly and showing her ugly brown rotting teeth "Well look at this" then she grabbed something out of her clock. I gasped. It was... A CROSS SHAPED SWORD!

"NOOOOO!" I screamed falling to my knees. I coundnt fucking beleeve it. Berry was always one steep ahead of me. She had planned for everything. And now I was going to suffer. It couldnt end lik this it just couldnt i was so powerful and strong and now my vampire powers wouldntt even be able to save me now.

"PREPARE TO DIE MARIE!" Roared Berry roarly and she started to bring the sword down on me. I closed my eyes as my beautiful goffik teers slipped out of them like rain rolling off a leaf and then everything went quiet. At first i thought I was dead but after awhile i relized i wasnt so I slowly opened my eyes and gasped! Berry was there and she was bringing the sword down on me but... she was frozen in place! I gasped and looked around every1 else were frozen in place to i realized the someone had freezed time!

"OMG!" i gasped shockingly. I was a vampire and had powerful powers but i new i didnt have teh power to freeze time! "WTF hAppened" I was so shocked i couldnt believe i had stopped time this was so weird and i looked around and then i gasped!. Standing next to me was a beautiful gothic boy with raven black hair and bangs that covered his right eye and dark golden eyes and a dark black ripped tee with no sleeves so I could see his muscler arms and tight leather pants that showed off his huge bulge (lol ;)) and black spikey boots that went up to his knees and black eyeliner and mascara and lipstick and white foundation and grey eyeshadow and 2 piercings in his lips and 3 in his eyebrow and 5 in each ear and he also had a pengram necklace with a goat head in the middle and a upside down cross tattoed on each arm and all his teeth were sharp and pointy. But he wasn't like a normal hawt gothic boy becausee... he had 2 huge black shiny feathered wings cumming out of his back!

"OMG WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed enchantedly falling over. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"Im ur guardian demon" he said demonly (an: thats like angelically for satanists) in a smexy voice that sounded like a mix between Joel Madden Garard Way and Chestor Bennington. "My name is Damien Ravenlord Topez Blud Alex Lane (an: da Alex in his name is in honor of you alexa! BFFLs forever luv ya girl!) and im here to help you yOuve been such a good follower of satan in fact your the best so satan decided to grant you powers to defeet this horrible slut prep Berry since ur vampire powers arent enough so he sent me"

"OMG!" I shreked joyishly. I new satan would come to my rescue eventually i had been his biggest fan ever since I was a goth baby. Teerz of joy bled out of my eyes "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Now close your eyes Marie" said my gardian demon "Ill grant you the powers"

So I closed my eyes and everything went black. when I opened my eyes I was in a dark tunnel and on the walls there were hundreds of moving pictures depecting moments from my life i knew Damien must have taken me into my sudconsious mind. I walked around a bit and saw a picture from when i was a really little kid with my mother at a MCR concert and my heart got all hard and cold like snow and ice cuz the times with my mother were the best i ever had she used to take me to all the goth concerts and we even smoked pot and drank and partied together but then my evil bastard dad killed her by sucking her blood and then my life went to shit after cuz he would beet me and rape me every day until i finally came to fosters and it was all relly hard.

"I know this is really hard for you but seeing all this will make you stronger" said Damien who was standing behind me. then he snapped his fingers and i gasped cuz he disappeared and reappeared in front of me and suddenly he put his hand on my face and started singing semetary drive by MCR and I felt a strong power like electricity flow throw me like a river and i pasted out again. When i woke up again i was back in reality but time was still frozen and Damien was standing beside me.

"Ok Marie you have to trust me when I snap my fingers time will start again but dont be scared cuz you now have the power to defeat Berry you wont lose" he said securely his perfect golden eyes tinkling with the power of a billion moons.

"Ok" i said sadly i wish i had gotten a chance to new him better he was soooooo fucking hawt but I new I couldnt have him cuz he was a demon from another world and also i was dating bloo.

"Goodbye marie" he sad suicidely and snapped his fingers and dissappeared and then time started again and Berry was coming downed on me with her cross sword and she was laughing evilly and she was totally about to kill me or so she thought.

"NO!" I screamed sexily putting my hand in front of my face and then a huge purple forcefild appeared around me and berrys sword bounced off it and she went flying against the wall knocking over one of her demi Lavodo posters and it fell on her head and left a huge bump.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed roaringly and suddenly i felt the power from before serge through me and my shirt burst open with mussles and so did my legs so now I was all musclur like a relly butch lesbian but i wasnt a lesbian im bi btw and i roared with power and lunged at berry and started beeting the shit out of the fucking bitch i was so done with her shit so i beet her up until all her bones were broken and all her teeth were knocked out and also i ripped out her eyes so she was blind now to and terrence and duchess were to afraid to come over and help her cuz they saw what i could do.

"NOW IM GONNA FUCKIN FINISH YOU OFF!" I screamed

"NO PLZ!" Screamed berry angstedly in a whisper but it was to late this bitch caused so much harm she was gonna fucking pay. I howled like a wolf and slammed my fist down on her 1 last time and a bright black light appeared out of my fist and engolfed berry and berry began to disinagrate and she was screaming and so were terrence and duchess cuz they were disinagrating to the power effected them to and then they disappeared. Also the spell made all my friends turn back into goths so they were standing there in the goth clothes like they should and they werent preps anymore. Then the power drained from me and i felt a little week and i fell to my knees gracefully and my body went back to normal and i wasnt all musclur and butchy any more but my clothes were still ripped but actually that made them look kinda cool and hawt.

"OMG you did it marie!" yelled Bloo running over to me and kissing me hard on the lips i new what we'd be doing tonight once we got home lololol ;). All my other friends came over to and congratulated me for saving them all and killing Berry.

"Ur welcome" i said modestly "now lets go home and watch Jaws 3D"

So we went home.

666

OMFG THIS CAHPY WAS SOOOOOO FUCKING LONG OMG IT TOOK ME ALMOST 2 WEEKS TO WRITE IT CUZ IT WAS SO LONG! REVIEW PLZ!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NUT UPDATING IN LYK 4EVER ME AND MY BFF ALEZA WENT TO LOS VEGES AND LAS ANGELOS AND SAN FRANSISCO FOR VACATION AWHILE BACK AND IT WAS FUCKING AWSOM WE WENT TO ALL DA HOT TOPICS THERE AND GOT SO MUCH STUFF AND WE WENT AND SAW CRIS ANGEL AND GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH AND HE WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING HAWT OMG U WOULDNT EVEN BELIVE HOW FUCKING HOT HE IS!1 I KINDA 4GOT ABOUT THIS STORY SRRY GUYZ! ALSO PPL STILL THINK IM A TROLL IM FUCKING NOT OK! I AM SERIOUS AND DIS IS A SERIOUS FIC! IF YOU DUNT THINK SO UR JUST A STUPID LITTLE KID OR A PREP! THIS IS A MATURE GOTHIC STORY SO IF YOU DONT LIK THAT FUCK OFF!

666

When we got hom i couldnt fuckin believe it! Madame foster and all da other imaginarty friends put on a surprise party for me in honor of me saving frankie and cocos lifes and also killing the evil berry and saving everyone else. mADam foster had da walls of foster painted ebony black just like my soul in honor of my return and also hang up a giant upside down cross. She also told all the newspapers about me so now they were all here to interview me so now i was a celebrity also i was so shocked and honored. Little goths girls ran to me for autographs which i did happyly. Also madam foster hired Good charlote to come play at my party and they were there playing I Just wanna Live and they came up to me a shock my hand and they even asked for photos with me which was so weird lol I was like a celebrity to them even lol so i did and then I had them autograph some pictures and it was really fucking awesome. and then GC played all night and me and my friends including goo and disturbia partyed all night and got drunk and smoked drugs and i made out with bloo. Then GC left and we all passed out.

Wen I woke up i was in bloos arms and was having some troulble remembering the night before but then i did and i smiled because now i was a hero and everybody loved me. I was so happy all my friends were safe and goo and disturbia were also safe. since Disturbia was a imaginary friend she could klive here wich she waz happy about. Goo would also start working here with me which was awsome cuz we were like bffs now and she is really fucking hawt lol (an: lol marie can still look at other people it doesnt mean shell cheat on bloo shes not a bitch). Evryone was waking up now from last night and madame foster was cuddled up to edwardo which he was really grossed out about and also franky was pissed cuz ed was her bf and it was gross to have her grandma hitting on him and always trying to have sex with him itd be weird to share ur bf with your grandma. i went to me room to put on some clean cloths so i put on my black hoobastank short with the blue lace down the sleeves and my leather mini skirt and fishnet stockings and gloves and blood red steletos and upside down cross earings and nose ring and a pentagram bellybutton ring and black eyeshadow and mascra and black lipstick. den i whent back to my friends and kissed bloo

"you saved us" bloo whispered holding me close

"I know" i sighed "Im so happy ur all ok"

But then suddenly... somebody knocked on the door!

"fuck ok im coming!" i said all pissed off cuz i was having a moment with bloo. I opened the door and... I gasped! there standing there was a fat ugly balding man who was wering a white tank top with mustard stains and armpit stains and dirty stinky jeans with holes in them but not in the cool goth way and sandles that showed his green ingrown toenails

"hi marie" he said grossly smiling evilly and showing off his rotten teeth "its been a long time"

"no..." i whisper falling to my knees "it cant be you!"

It was... my dad!

666

OMG SO SUSPENSFUL! TUNE IN FOR DA NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS.


End file.
